


Smash like Waves

by Akigriffin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Geralt is trying his best, Love Confessions, M/M, because we can never have to many of those here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: Geralt told Ciri it would be safer by the water. It had nothing to do with the hope of finding Jaskier, really.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	Smash like Waves

It took Geralt and Ciri nearly two months to get to the coast. Geralt knew he could have made the trip in half that, but the princess wasn’t used to traveling by foot, so they took their time.

Geralt told Ciri it would be safer by the water.

It had nothing to do with the hope of finding Jaskier.

There was a small town right on the ocean that Geralt had been to many years before. The people had been kinder than most, even before the songs of him spread. He figured it would be as good a place as any for the time being.

The tavern was no different from the dozens they had stayed in before. Even with just the light afternoon crowd, Geralt kept Ciri close. Her hair had been cut and darkened, and she was getting good with a dagger, but Geralt still wanted to be cautious.

“I’m looking for a room for an indefinite amount of time. Two beds if possible,” he told the barkeep.

The man took the offered coin and dug out a key, but didn’t hand it straight over. “You’re the Witcher from the songs, aren’t you?” he asked. “The White Wolf. Dandelion does love to sing and tell tales of you.”

Geralt felt his body tense for just a moment. Ciri must have noticed because she looked at him in confusion. 

“A bard, then?”

“Aye. Seems to have settled here for a bit. Something about the water being his new muse.”

“Do you know where he is now?” Geralt demanded.

The barkeep didn’t seem intimidated. “No, but I would guess out on the cliffs. Spends a lot of time there.” He gave Geralt the key. “Upstairs. Second door to the left.”

“Let’s get you settled,” Geralt said to Ciri as they left the bar. “I have someone I need to find.”

“I’m coming with you,” she insisted.

“You need to rest.”

“You’re always saying I’m safer at your side. I can rest when we get back.”

Geralt let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. Let’s get Roach settled, at least.”

X

They heard the lute before they could even see the water. A few minutes later a familiar voice joined.

Ciri’s face lit up and she ran ahead, stopping only when she could see the man sitting on the rocks. “Jaskier!” she yelled.

The bard looked up and had just enough time to put down his instrument before the girl ran straight into him, dropping to her knees and holding tight. “Ciri,” Jaskier said softly, holding her back just as tight. “Thank the gods you’re okay.”

“I found Geralt. He’s been keeping me safe,” she told him.

As Jaskier looked up at the Witcher for the first time, his smile fell and his face closed off. “So you finally listened to Destiny.”

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Geralt said instead of answering.

“I tried to play in Cintra whenever I could. Someone had to check up on _your_ Child of Surprise. I knew you weren’t going to.”

“I didn’t plan on ever claiming her.”

“And yet, here we are. What are you doing here, Geralt?”

“It seemed like the best place to go,” he explained.

Jaskier stared at him, obviously not believing it. 

“We need to...talk,” Geralt told him.

“You’ve done enough talking. You made your position very clear.”

“No. I didn’t.” Geralt looked down at Ciri. “Can we go back to town? She needs to rest.”

“Alright,” Jaskier agreed, even as the young princess protested. Geralt helped her up while Jaskier grabbed his notebook and lute.

The bard looked tired, Geralt noticed as they walked along. Thinner, and a bit paler. He was pretty sure the bags under his eyes were new. There was an air of melancholy around him, and every smile felt fake.

As soon as they reached the tavern Geralt sent Ciri upstairs before grabbing two pints and joining Jaskier in a corner.

“You can’t blame all your problems on me,” Jaskier said immediately.

“I-”

“No,” he interrupted. “I’m talking first. The Child of Surprise was not my fault. I asked you to come with me to protect me. You got yourself involved. And okay, the djinn might have been my fault, but _you’re_ the one who bound yourself to Yennifer. And the fucking dragon? I told you not to go! And you still blamed me! You can’t just...you can’t just break my heart like that and…” he trailed off, looking into his drink.

“You’re right.”

Jaskier’s eyes shot up to Geralt’s. “What?”

“I said you’re right. I was angry and I took it out on you. I tried to find you to apologize, but you just disappeared.” 

Jaskier didn’t answer right away. “...I didn’t think you’d actually be sorry. I planned on being mad at you a lot longer.”

“We plan on staying here a while, but when we move on...I’m sure Ciri’d love for you to join us.”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “ _She_ would, would she?”

“Fine,” Geralt admitted. “I would, too.”

Jaskier gave him a smile. The first one Geralt had seen since they reunited. “Well, how can I say no to that?” He grew serious again. “You can’t do that again. I won’t get over it next time.”

“I’ll try to be nicer,” Geralt promised.

“I don’t need you to be nice. I’m used to your grumpiness. I just need you to not be cruel.”

“I can do that.”

Jaskier nodded. He took a large gulp of his ale before looking the Witcher in the eyes. “I really want to kiss you.”

“What?” Geralt asked, dumbly.

“You heard me. I figure since you promised not to be cruel, this was the best time to tell you. It doesn’t have to make things weird between us. I just wanted…”

He was cut off by Geralt’s lips on his own. 

“...Oh,” Jaskier said when they separated. “Or we can do that.”

Geralt just growled before kissing him again.

“Wait.” Jaskier pushed him away just enough to make eye contact. “Does this mean we’re both Ciri’s fathers now or something?”

“Shut up, bard.”

Jaskier grinned brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been that happy with my writing lately, but here this is anyways.


End file.
